I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way
by kimhyunna's
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka di hari pernikahannya yang masih berumur jagung, Hyunna mengetahui suaminya Park Chanyeol sedang mencium seorang gadis yang notabene adalah Sahabatnya sendiri. Jung Eun Ji, sahabatnya dari SMA. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hyunna berbalik dan menerobos lampu merah. Ia menekan gasnya secepat mungkin sampai ia hilang kendali. Keinginannya hanya satu yaitu MATI.


**Tittle : I'll get lost, You go your way**

**Author : Kimhyunna**

**Length : Chapter**

**Language : Indonesian and English**

**Location : South Korean**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Kim Hyunna (OCs), and Jung Eun ji (Apink)**

**Other Cast : Kim Hanna (OCs) , Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)**

**Genre: Sad Romance**

**Rated : PG**

**Disclam : ****_I do not own Park Chanyeol nor Hyunna, They belong to EXO and I belong to My Parents. And other cast belong to Her Parents and SHINee . I do own this plot story, that belongs to my imagination and I just wanna share about my dream._**

—

Siapa yang akan menyangka di hari pernikahannya yang masih berumur jagung, Hyunna mengetahui suaminya Park Chanyeol sedang mencium seorang gadis yang notabene adalah Sahabatnya sendiri. Jung Eun Ji, sahabatnya dari SMA. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hyunna berbalik dan menerobos lampu merah. Ia menekan gasnya secepat mungkin sampai ia hilang kendali. Keinginannya hanya satu yaitu MATI.

_Baby you can say goodbye_

_Tell me what you want, I am not afraid  
>Look into my eyes and tell me so<br>Don't try to hide, no need to lie  
>I just wanna know, why you gotta go<em>

Kini semua terlambat, sekarang Hyunna berada di Seoul Hospital. Ia terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Mengingat ia mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus menderita dalam komanya. Orang tuanya sempat putus asa dengan keadaan anaknya itu dan juga suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Ya, sekarang ia terdiam di samping Hyunna yang sedang terbaring koma. Entah ada perasaan yang mengganjal di saat bersamaan. Hyunna kecelakaan dimana ia sedang bertemu Jung Eun Ji. Kini lelaki yang sering disebut Chanyeol itu hanya bisa melihat wanita yang ia sebut istrinya tersebut.

" Nak, sebaiknya kau pulang.." kata Mertuanya sambil memegang pundaknya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengambil jaket dan handphone yang ada di atas meja. Ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar istrinya tersebut. Dalam pikirannya ada sedikit perasaan menyesal dan juga sedih. Entahlah, apa ia merasa kehilangan atau hanya merasa ia penyebab dari kecelakaan istrinya tersebut.

_Flash back_

" Umma, aku mohon.. aku tidak mencintai Kim Hyunna" teriak Chanyeol.

Ummanya hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih, " Park Chanyeol, kau tahu seberapa dekatnya Appa mu dan keluarga Kim. Ini adalah wasiat dari Appa mu."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, " Aku akan menikahinya dan akan membuatnya menderita," itulah yang ada di pikiran Park Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, pertemukan aku dan dia," kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

—

" Apakah kau Park Chanyeol, menerima Kim Hyunna menjadi pendampingmu dalam senang dan duka?" tanya Pendeta.

" Aku bersedia," jawabnya.

Pendeta lalu menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Hyunna.

" Aku bersedia," jawab Hyunna sambil tersenyum.

—-

Hyunna memasuki apartemen barunya. Ia sangat bersemangat, karena ia sudah menikah dengan lelaki yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Hyunna sangat mengagumi Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlihat sempurna dengan senyum dan wajah yang tampan. Hyunna mencintai Park Chanyeol. Ya, sangat..

" Hai, Chanyeol.. foto pernikahan kita aku taruh di ruang keluarga ya.." kata Hyunna sambil mengangkat bingkai. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin. Hyunna terdiam.

Hyunna mengetahui Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, ia sudah mengetahui itu dari tatapan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangkat dan memajangnya di ruang keluarga. " Selesai," teriak Hyunna kegirangan. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya menatap Hyunna dengan tatapan dingin.

_(I Know), I guess you got another girl  
>(I Know), your love for me has faded away<br>(You know) Still you can't seem to let me go_

" Halo, iya aku di apartemen," terdengar suara Chanyeol.

Hyunna mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ia mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan "Chagiya". Sekarang ia baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan mengetahui bahwa suaminya bukan hanya tak mencintainya. Tapi ini lebih membuatnya sakit.. ya, sakit..

Ia berjalan dengan tatapan sendu, ternyata dugaannya benar. Bahkan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa suaminya memiliki kekasih sebelum menikah dengannya.

" Aku terlihat bodoh."

_I'm hurting inside  
>I swallow my pride<br>I don't wanna show you  
>How I really feel<em>

" Makanlah, aku memasakanmu makanan ini," kata Hyunna sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya duduk dan masih berkutat dengan Handphone kesayangannya. Ya.. seperti biasa Hyunna diacuhkan bagai ia tak ada di dunia Chanyeol.

Hyunna hanya terdiam. Menekan kembali perasaannya dan mencoba mengukir senyumnya untuk suami yang ia cintai, Park Chanyeol.

_Baby you can say goodbye  
>Turn away, just walk away<br>Baby you can let me go  
>Cause being with me hurts me more<br>All the love you gave me, you can take it back  
>All your love… just take it back<br>I am not gonna shed another tear, just gonna let you go._

" Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja," kata Hyunna.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Baiklah, itu mau mu bukan?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

" Aku akan pergi, perceraian kita biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," jelas Chanyeol. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hyunna yang terduduk diam. Menangis dan terus menangis.

_Baby please don't say goodbye  
>Tell me that it's all a dream<br>Baby please don't let me go  
>Loving you was everything<em>

" Ini surat perceraiannya, kau hanya menanda tangani di pojok kanan bawah," kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan dokumen.

Hyunna terdiam.

" Jangan bilang kau lupa perkataanmu kemarin," kata Chanyeol memandangi Hyunna dengan tatapan jijik.

" Hmm..," Hyunna mengambil dokumen tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Setelah selesai, taruh surat itu di meja, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar" teriak Chanyeol dari arah luar.

_Say you gonna leave  
>Walk out the door<br>I try to hold it in  
>And let you go<em>

Mendengar itu Hyunna hanya memeluk dokumen perceraiannya itu. Menangis dan terus menangis. Hanya itu yang ia bisa. Ia ingin membalikan waktu dan menarik perkataannya untuk meminta cerai dari lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

Ia membuka kotak yang selalu ia simpan dibawah kasurnya. Hyunna tersenyum dengan tulisan kecil di atas kotak tersebut. " My Memory"

Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat foto suaminya. Surat-surat cinta yang ia tulis sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Surat cinta yang ia tulis untuk suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

Hyunna memeluk surat-surat itu dan menaruhnya lagi kedalam kotak tersebut. Ia tertawa miris.

Hyunna menaruh surat perceraian yang sudah ia tanda tangani di atas meja.  
>ia sudah merapikan semua barang-barangnya dengan rapi kedalam koper. Hyunna sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol di lemari es. Walau ia bukan istri dari Chanyeol lagi, ia masih berharap makanan itu bisa dimakan oleh lelaki yang ia cintai, mengingat Chanyeol lebih menyukai makanan siap saji.<p>

" Selamat tinggal semua.. aku akan merindukan semuanya.." kata Hyunna sambil tertawa miris. Ia berjalan kearah foto pernikahannya, ia menurunkannya dan membalikan foto itu.

" Aku pergi."

_10 menit sebelum kecelakaan.._

_(I Know), I guess you got another girl  
>(I Know), your love for me has faded away<br>(You know) Still you can't seem to let me go_

Hyunna menatap kearah lampu merah, ia memandang bosan kearah lampu tersebut berharap lampu itu cepat berganti dengan lampu berwarna hijau. Saat Hyunna mengambil handphone yang ada di sebelahnya, ia melihat suaminya sedang berciuman di jalan. Hati Hyunna sakit.. dan lebih menyakitkan lagi suaminya itu berciuman dengan sahabatnya Jung Eun Ji.

Akhirnya Hyunna menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak truk yang ada di depan persimpangan dari lawan arah.

Gelap..

Ya, Hyunna tak sadarkan diri..

_Back to reality_

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya. Terasa sepi, ia berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Ia melihat foto pernikahannya yang tak terpajang lagi. Chanyeol menghampiri foto tersebut dan membalikan sehingga terlihat foto Hyunna dan dirinya. Ia menatap ke arah Hyunna yang menunjukan senyum tulusnya. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan mengelap frame foto tersebut dengan sikunya. Ya, ia membersihkan debu yang ada di frame tersebut.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Chanyeol kepada foto istrinya.

Di hempaskan frame tersebut dan membuat frame foto itu pecah. " Aku tak mengerti."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Hyunna. Melirik kedalam dan melihat isi kamar Hyunna. Ia memasuki kamar Hyunna yang dilapisi cat biru laut di dindingnya. Chanyeol berjalan dan duduk di samping kasur Hyunna. Pandangan Chanyeol tersita ketika melihat kotak bertuliskan " My Memory"

Chanyeol memang mempunyai keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan terpaku. " Foto ku?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. Membuka satu persatu isi kotak tersebut. Dan membaca surat yang ada di kotak tersebut.

_Hari ini aku menikah dengan lelaki yang ku cintai selama 5 tahun. Namanya Park Chanyeol._

_—-_

_Hari pertama pernikahan kami, kami tidak melakukan hal istimewa. Kami berpisah kamar. Aku berharap hari esok lebih baik._

_—-_

_Hari kedua pernikahan kami, aku membuatkannya makanan. Tapi ia tetap terpaku pada handphonenya._

_—-_

_Hari ketiga pernikahan kami, aku mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai wanita lain._

_—-_

_Hari keempat pernikahan kami, aku menahan perasaanku dan terus mengembangkan senyumku. Aku tahu.._

_—-_

_Hari kelima pernikahan kami, aku mengetahui ia memanggil nama kekasihnya dalam mimpi. Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku hendak mengambil minum di dapur._

_—-_

_Hari keenam pernikahan kami, aku memutuskan meminta cerai dari lelaki yang aku cintai itu. Aku memang memilikinya, tapi aku tak memiliki hatinya._

_—-_

_Hari ketujuh pernikahan kami, aku memutuskan menanda tangani surat perceraian. Aku tahu sakit ini akan berangsur membaik. Tapi aku menatap wajahnya sebelum berangkat. Lelaki yang ku cinta selama 5 tahun itu memandangiku dengan tatapan " jijik". Sakit.. aku mencintainya tuhan. Bantu aku melupakannya.. Aku pergi.. Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku akan menahan perasaanku dan memendam perasaan ini. Walau aku tahu ia mencintai gadis lain…_

Chanyeol terpaku dan meremas kertas-kertas tersebut. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Selama ini ia mengira Hyunna hanya bersandiwara, dan mencoba mengambil hatinya. Dan terlebih parahnya ia mengetahui bahwa karena dia, istrinya itu kecelakaan.

" Aku bodoh.."

_Kring.. kring_

Chanyeol mengambil handphone di saku celananya. Terpampang nama ummanya di layar. Ia langsung mengambil handphone tersebut.

" Nak.. Hyunna…" terdengar isak tangis ummanya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari dan pergi menuju ke RS. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ummanya katakan tadi. Yang jelas ia langsung mematikan handphonenya dan berlari menerobos jalan.

" Hyunna…." Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh istrinya tersebut. Ia harus melihatnya.. harus sebelum terlambat.

" Aku menyesal.. tunggu aku.."

To Be Continued..


End file.
